


Ask and You Shall Receive

by Hanahaiku



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: As it should be, Banter, Bottom Harry, Enemies With Benefits, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I’m at a place where I am too soft to write real hate sex and too spicy to write fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanahaiku/pseuds/Hanahaiku
Summary: Harry and Draco have been hooking up for a while now, but Harry doesn’t know exactly how to go about putting into words that maybe he’d like to be the one getting fucked instead of the other way around. But really, it's just Draco. What’s the worst that could happen?





	Ask and You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Been a quick minute since I’ve posted anything. Schools wrapping up soon so maybe I’ll write more or something... or maybe I’ll just spend a lot of time thinking about writing things.

“Why are you being so tense?” Draco positions himself to the side of the bed where Harry sits tentatively. Harry turns when he feels hands  on his back and flashes the most unconvincing smile Draco has ever seen.  
  
“I was just thinking,” he says as means of explanation.

  
Draco narrows his eyes and moves himself to Harry’s side.

  
“Why bother with all that when your real focus should be on how many times your going to fuck me tonight.” Draco says this all in a normal speaking volume despite being less than two feet away from him and for some godforsaken reason Harry finds this almost hotter than the words themselves. Draco moves to straddle him, pressing his mouth onto Harry’s throat, in a show of just how serious the previous statement was.  
  
“I just thought...” Harry cuts in struggling to find his voice since it appears tonight is not a very patient Draco Malfoy.  
  
“We’ve been over this, Potter, less thinking more ravishing me.”  
  
Draco speaks into Harry’s neck, and he can feel every hair on his body raise in time with Draco’s breath. He smells like oranges, and fresh soap, and somehow dimly of the potions room at Hogwarts. And wow, Harry really needs to get this out before he’s too far gone to say anything at all other than nonsensical compliments to someone who already has a far too grand opinion of themselves. He readjusts himself, swallowing hard and looking anywhere but at Draco. Some Gryffindor he is.  
  
Draco for his part is unused to any reaction from Harry that isn’t complete enthusiasm and seems to sense something is off taking the time to pause, delatching himself from Harry and pulling back to look at him. Harry in turn, examines a curling bit of wallpaper in the far left corner of the room. Draco pulls him back in, long fingers resting on his cheek.

  
“Look at me, Potter. What is going on with you tonight?” He says, voice low. His thumb rubs a line on Harry’s cheek in a slow obsessive stride.  
  
Harry looks up to gray eyes clouded with more concern than lust, he sighs. He feels uncomfortably fidgety.  
  
“I just thought maybe we could try something new, I don’t know,” he finally lets out.  
  
Draco raises a thin blonde brow.  
“Boring you already?” He says shifting off of Harry’s lap and Harry can tell he’s concealing more than a little bit of hurt from the comment.  
  
“Not that you’ve done anything wrong,” he says.  
  
Draco scoffs, “Of course I haven’t done anything wrong, I’m amazing.” He shifts his feet and turns back to Harry, “what did you have in mind then exactly?”  
  
Harry can feel himself burning red. Hoping It’s not as obvious to Draco as it feels. Alas Draco of course takes notice immediately. He straightens up folding his legs underneath him in a kneeling position at Harry’s side.  
“What? Is it embarrassing? Just know I’ll do almost anything once to try it.”  
  
“Well you just always-“ he pauses, finding the right way to say this, “...receive- and I just thought maybe we could try it with me in that- role,” it hangs in the air as awkward as he though it would. Harry feels he said that with as much eloquence as he could, but that doesn’t stop how sweaty he’s getting and how utterly nauseated he’s felt since the words left his lips.  
Harry sneaks a glance at Draco who just stares at him, mouth slightly ajar, saying nothing.  
“Draco, please can you just say something your killing me here,” Harry pleads. Because this is not the kind of tension he likes.  
  
“You want me to fuck you?” He says slowly.  
Harry nods, feeling oddly numb, I mean really the worst he could say was no. Well the worst he could do was call the whole thing off and Harry really did not want that to happen. Him and Malfoy walked a very delicate line and perhaps this request was just enough to cause it to break.  
“You don’t have to, it was just an idea,” Harry mumbles.  
  
Draco’s eyes are big gray beams. “Like I would ever pass up an opportunity to fuck the savior of the Wizard world himself, are you kidding me?” His tone is so level and serious Harry almost doesn’t comprehend the words. Key word being almost, he felt his face break into a grin. He grabbed Draco’s forearm rubbing his thumb up and down the inside of it.  
  
“Is that a yes?” Harry said.  
  
“What does it sound like?” Draco shot back. But he was also grinning, digging his hands in Harry’s swelling curls.  
  
“I don’t know Draco that sounded like a whole bunch of words that basically meant the one you didn’t say,” he says relishing in the feel of thin fingers in his hair.  
  
“Says the boy who almost had a panic attack because he couldn’t get ‘Fuck me, Malfoy,’ across,” the delivery is  off because Draco can barely suppress his smile. Looking at Harry like he hung the moon. Harry meets his eyes dead on.  
  
“Prior to contrary belief I’m perfectly capable of saying, Fuck me, Malfoy.”  
  
Draco looks straight at him, mouth falling open. As if the words stripped him down to his core. He swings a leg over so he’s back in Harry’s lap, straddling him. His mouth meets his in a slow solid way. Kissing him in such even measured takes. Harry can feel Draco’s hand in his hair start to shake and soon enough he removes both. He pulls open the top of his shirt, running his finger down Harry’s button up and then begins to undo then the way a very careful child would unwrap a chocolate bar. Undressing him so very gently, slim fingers pulling each individual button. As though the smallest bit of pressure would scare him away. Top to bottom slowly but surely, giving each snap his undivided attention. Eventually getting Harry’s whole chest exposed. Draco runs his fingers down his center, satisfied with his work.  
  
He leans to the side removing his leg from on top of Harry’s and moving it in. The other one follows quickly and he lowers himself to the floor. Harry feels as undone as his shirt, somehow completely open with Draco kneeling in front of where he’s perched on the edge of the bed.

  
“Lay back,” Draco says. So Harry does.  
  
His head has been on the bed for maybe three seconds when he feels fast fingers on his belt. Draco is undoing his buckle with the same determined swiftness he takes to making coffee in the morning. Harry shifts his hips up to let Draco slide off his pants and trousers.  
  
Harry has never felt self conscious being naked in front of Draco. Maybe it’s because when they started it was too many high emotions in his system to process embarrassment alongside. Maybe it’s because they’re both men and Harry had never been with a man before. Not that the thought hadn’t ever occurred to him. Or maybe it was the way that no matter what he was wearing, he always felt a little bit naked around Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco takes his time removing his socks. Harry lifts his foot exactly three inches off the ground and doesn’t make any move to help beyond that. It’s probably childish but he’s always enjoyed having someone wait on him that way. Sometimes the next day, if he can get Draco to stick around until the next day, he’ll let the other man dress him in the morning too. Draco always obliges arguing that he “barely can” on his own, and “it’s really quite sad you don’t seem to own anything that isn’t your school colors,” and of course “Merlin, if we got a little product in that nest of yours you really could be a knockout.”  
  
Draco runs a hand up Harry’s calf, in a thinly electric way. When he reaches his knee he pushes, causing his legs to spread even farther. This seems to please Draco who inhales very sharply in reaction to Harry’s compliance. Draco places a kiss on the inside corner of his knee and Harry is up on his elbows. Draco runs cold hands up Harry’s legs, then back down with mainly nail. As if he’s still debating on which direction he wants this to go. Maybe that’s why it’s taking him so long to get to anything resembling actual sex.  
  
“Lost?” Harry offers.  
  
He cranes his neck to catch the tail end of a proper eye roll. Draco trailed a finger down the length of Harry’s cock. As if he were still debating how this was going to play out.  
  
“I’m right where I want to be, thank you very much, Potter.”  
  
He pushed himself up further. Finding himself looking down to steel eyes clouding with hunger. It was the face of man who’d been fasting for a week, about to receive his favorite meal. Draco finally gave a full grasp to his dick. Giving it a few languid pumps. Harry fell back down. Letting the feeling wash over him.  
  
And then Draco took his cock in his mouth. By the amount of times they had hooked up, you’d think Harry would be more used to the damp suction of Draco Malfoy’s mouth. But every encounter Harry was still surprised by how bizarrely earnest he was. How he seemed to so desperately want to master everything thrown his way. How he would risk any amount of pain in the pursuit of pleasure.  
  
Draco wasn’t always the best to communicate with, or be around, or to bring home to loved ones. But oh man, he was good enough at head that he’d made Harry honest to Salazar forgotten what side of the war he’d been on a few times. Which is saying a lot because the dark mark remains crisp and prominent on the blonde’s forearm. He tries to hide it some times. Other times he acts like he doesn’t care, rolling up his sleeve and daring Harry to comment. Which he never does.  
  
His hands curl into feather light strands of silver blond hair. Soft and thin, Draco gums approvingly taking this opportunity to go down as far as he can. The brief scratch of Draco’s lips closing on the base of his cock. Harry opens his mouth as if to say something, to tell him how good it is, how good he is, instead it’s just a heated broken breath followed by “Malfoy.” Before Draco comes back up and then down again and again.  
  
Harry leans back further head sinking into the mattress eyes squeezed shut. Feeling like a lemon being squeezed for every last drop of juice as Draco moved his mouth off his  dick. Head remaining forward bent over him. Harry is so intensely aware of the breath blowing onto the head of his cock. Draco reaches up, running his hands along Harry’s thighs. And Harry’s opens them up without a second thought  
  
Draco takes a sharp breath, seeming to relish in compliance. His head falls to rest between Harry’s open thighs. Draco grabs his knee with one hand as if to steady himself and with the other begins to circle his hole with a single finger. Pushing in, in a smooth natural motion.  
  
It wasn’t as though a finger in his ass was a new experience for him, but the tension of what was to come began to build. Draco seemed to delight in the closeness of the main event as he added in a second finger continue to push into Harry.  
  
It’s a process, Draco putting his long fingers to work. Harry letting the sensations rush over him, but after a while he just wants what he came for. Impatient as ever he breathes out, “You ever going to get around to actually fucking me, Malfoy?”  
  
Draco snorts. “Potter, I’ve been waiting to fuck you since fifth year. I am certainly not squandering the opportunity.”  
  
The fifth year comment is news to him and  Harry has to lean up to check just how serious he’s being. Draco’s of course not looking at him, attention set on the fingers going in and out of Harry’s ass. Brows narrowed and eyes foggy. He increases his speed and Harry falls back down. It’s one way to avoid questions.  
  
But still, fifth year was a long time ago.  
“I’m glad I didn’t get to you then,” Draco says, “I wouldn’t have done it properly. And that is what you need, a good proper fucking. Isn’t that right?”  
  
Harry’s breath is so ragged, the coil would so tightly.  
“Just put your cock in me already.”  
  
“My my, what a mouth on you, Potter,” Draco drawls.  
  
Harry laughs in a breathless sort of way, “You’re acting like this is the first time we’ve fucked.”  
  
“In some ways it is,” Draco replies.  
  
“It would be if you would just-“ Harry cuts himself of as Draco removes his fingers and moves on top of Harry, in-between his legs.  
  
“Were you saying something?” Draco says. Harry turns his head to the side burying it in his arm, because one way or another Draco Malfoy is going to be the death of him and at this moment he’d honestly prefer the duels to the teasing.  
  
Draco positions himself against him, stopping right before he could slip in. Just sitting there, waiting, for god knows what. Harry groans and reached his hand out to grab Draco’s arm, attempting to move him closer. Draco for his part just chuckles.  
  
“Patience is a virtue.”  
  
“No, we were the brave ones, I think hufflepuff got patience,” Harry responds,  hooking his legs around Draco.  
  
“Ha ha,” Draco said sarcastically, “you have such a smart mouth, don’t you?”  
  
Harry dug his heels in, “You gonna do something about it?”  
  
Draco leaned forward, finally pushing in and Harry took a sharp breath in. His body tensed for a moment, needing time to adjust. It took a few solid pumps before he really came to realize he should have done this ages ago.  
  
It was really a whole added layer to sex as he’d ever known it. Being filled instead of doing the filling. He’d never felt more solid, more physical, more in his body. He’s burning like the oven switch was just flipped and the door just closed.  
  
Draco is not saying anything. It’s not very him but Harry is fine with this style of absorbing the experience, for just having space to breathe and feel the things he’s experiencing in the purest form. Draco increases speeds, nails digging in to him. Pressing just hard enough to indent and then pulling back. Releasing and repeating.  
  
Harry wishes he would just go for it. Break skin, make him bleed, hold him down, choke him out. He’s never been like this  before. So careful with him, and judging by the vein in his neck and the tension in his shoulderblades, it’s not exactly coming naturally to Draco. Harry supposed he should be flattered that he’s trying to make this a gentler experience as apposed to their usually encounters. Though at this exact moment it’s nothing more than incredibly frustrating.  
  
He’d never really understood the violent side of affection so many spoke of until one day, Draco had been looking at him, how he’d always looked at him. Gray eyes as sharp as the edge of a sword. And Harry found instead of wanting nothing more than to hit him, and then was drawn like a magnet to instead grab the other man by the collar and kiss him. Draco had reacted for his part by pulling away and punching him in the face- then pulling off his shirt to continue a rather confusing but ultimately satisfying encounter.  
  
“Draco, I’m not breakable,” Harry found himself saying into the neck of the blonde, “I mean I’ve come back from the dead twice, I doubt it’ll be your cock that finally does me in.”  
  
“Can you really not go five minutes without the whole ‘I died for your sins’ spiel,” Draco hissed, “it’s not half as cute as you think it is.” He did finally dig his nails into Harry’s back. His annoyance seemingly powering an increase in speed. Harry practically purred.  
  
“Yes, yes, I’m the worst, please keep going.”  
  
Draco let out a short breath that wasn’t quite a laugh, “I still can’t tell if you getting off on insults is hot or repulsive.”  
  
“Both?” Harry says voice bordering on a whine, “Merlin, right there.”  
  
He has one arm around Draco’s neck and the other gripping his bicep. Draco lowers his head and bites into his shoulder sucking at the skin there and it is exactly how Harry wants to feel at all times. When he finishes it feels like flying. 80 mph on a fire bolt racing after the snitch. Hands clasping desperately to catch it, to hold on. Draco’s arm is sweat slick and smooth, the only solid thing tethering him down to earth.  
  
Draco glides off of him. Falling over onto his back besides Harry. He’s breathing hard but he still manages to get out, “That what you wanted, Potter?”Harry laughs and reaches a tired hand up to touch Draco’s cheek. Draco in turn moves to kiss the inside corner of his palm. For his walls and deflection, Draco has never really been able to  hide his devotion, his worship all but written on his face and in the curl of his fingers and the shortness of his breath.  
  
Draco lays there a few more minutes before finally curling to his side to face him, still breathing slightly uneven.  
“Merlin, Potter why didn’t you say anything sooner?”  
  
“I don’t know, I guess It seemed like you weren’t interested,” Harry admits.  
  
“Yeah! because I thought you were one of those hyper masculine guys who can dish it out but can’t take it,” Draco argues, “it’s a very Gryffindor trait, and it’s really very unfortunate.”  
  
Harry tosses a pillow at him and Draco catches it.  
  
“Will you never stop with the house jokes?” He says.  
  
“’ll stop when you stop being a Gryffindor,” Draco responds coolly, “Also, in my defense, you did start it.”  
  
Harry turns to retort but stops. Choosing instead to just look at him, sharp jaw, and sturdy cheekbones, eyelashes so long and fine they look like they’d blow away in the wind. “You know you really are pretty,” he says, without thinking. Draco’s ears go red in an instant and he turns away.  
  
“Don’t say stuff like that,” Draco says quietly.  
  
“I’m serious,” Harry insists. Trying to shift him back to face to face. Draco complies, as ambivalent as ever.  
  
“You know I really am surprised we went so long before this finally happened,” he gestured between the two of them, “I don’t know how I could have possible ever been this close to you and not been entirely consumed by the urge to kiss you.”  
  
Draco rolls his eyes but he’s beaming. Looking at Harry like he’s simultaneously his favorite and least favorite person on earth. Draco leans in and buries his  face in Harry’s chest.  
  
“I need to stop smiling it’s really not a sexy vibe,” he moans.    
  
Harry laughs, “being happy isn’t a sexy vibe?”  
  
“I’m never happy,” Draco replies, “only excited, aroused or annoyed.”  
  
“What about smug? I’ve seen you do that one,” Harry says letting Draco curl further into him.  
  
“Remember how this used to be hate sex? Why can’t it still be hate sex?” Draco muttered.  
  
“Hey, there’s plenty of time for round two, quick, do one of your extremely elitist rants about Slytherin house,” Harry snaps his fingers before adding, “or your thoughts on how I looked when I tried to wear a hat last month.”  
  
“It was a crime Potter, I will never understand what possessed you to go out in public like that.”  
  
“Hermione made it for me!” Harry argues.  
  
“That doesn’t make it attractive, it just means Granger has too much time on her hands!” Draco says, pulling back to look at Harry, eyebrows low, before looking up and shrugging, “Okay we can definitely use this energy, just give me five minutes because I’m serious about making up for lost time”  
  
Harry just smiled because sometimes life is as simple as just asking for what you want.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I actually am glad I was able to produce content. I wrote a lot (well a lot for me) at the beginning of the year and I’ve been in a rut but like if I get it together watch out I’ve been vaguely planning a Hp!Bachelor au. Because listen I love that show it’s fun fun watchable garbage. Look out for that. Also, most importantly, thank you for reading! Feel free to comment, or don’t, ya know whatever works.


End file.
